dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bang Yong Guk
Perfil thumb|286px|Yong Guk *'Nombre:' 방용국/ Bang Yong Guk *'Profesión: '''Rapero. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 31-Marzo-1990. *'Lugar de nacimiento: Incheon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''180 cm. *'Peso: 60 kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries. *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Caballo *'Tipo de sangre:' O. *'Familia:' Padres, hermana mayor y hermano gemelo mayor. *'Agencia': TS Entertainment Mini Biografia Debutó como solista junto a Ji Eun de Secret, con el single "Going Crazy". Saco su single "I Remember", con la colaboracion de Yang Yo Seob de B2ST/BEAST. En diciembre se creo la sub unidad "Bang&Zelo" junto a su compañero "Zelo" de su proximo y oficial grupo kpop llamado "B.A.P". 'Programas De TV' *'2011:' Lullu Lalla *'2012:' Ta-Dah, It’s B.A.P *'2012:' B.A.P Diary *'2012:' B.A.P Killing Camp *'2012: The Beatles Code *'2012: '''Weekly Idol *'2012: 'GuruPop Show Videos Musicales *Starlight Moonlight - Secret *Shy Boy - Secret *Going Crazy - Ji Eun de Secret *I remember con Yang Yo Seob de B2ST/BEAST *For a Year - Zia Discografía 'Singles Colaboraciones *I'm A Balla - Untouchable (Feat. Marvel. J, Jepp Blackman, & Broken Lips) *Hey Ma - Soul Connection Curiosidades *'Grupo:' B.A.P **'Sub unidad: 'Bang & Zelo *'Grupos anteriores:' **'2008-Presente:' Soul Connection **'2009-Presente: '''Black Out con Maslo *'Educación:' **Primaria y secundaria GaeWoong **Preparatoria YooHan *'Personalidad:' Duro y brusco. *'Pasatiempos:' Escribir canciones, composición músical y jugar con el mismo. *'Mujer ideal:' Pura, honesta y amable. *'Modelo a seguir: Teddy Park de 1TYM. *'Musica: '''Hip Hop y Soul. *'Moda: 'Hip Hop callejero. *'Hábito: 'Pensar en rimas. *'Celebridades cercanas: Las chicas de Secret *'Comida Favorita: '''Mariscos *'Número Favorito:' 0 *'Colores Favoritos: Rojo, Negro. *'Lugar que frecuenta: '''Estudio. *'Pelicula Favorita: 'Constantine. *'Lema: 'Haz lo que quieras y ama lo que haces. *'Matoki: Rojo (Shishimato) *El 26 de enero del 2012 ganó el premio como "Mejor Artista de Hip-Hop" de Allkpop. *Aprendío a hablar a la edad de 5 años. *Dijo que cuando era más joven, no tenía juguetes para jugar ni la personalidad para hacer amigos. *Recibió muchos premios cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, por obras de arte o competencias de matemáticas. *Conocido, antes de su debut, como 'Jepp Blackman'. *Yongguk empezó a escribir letras de rap y las puso en internet, lo cual recibió muchos buenos comentarios y eso lo impulsó a ir a Seúl para seguir su sueño de rapear. *Es amigo cercano de CSP. *Gyuri de KARA lo beso en la mejilla tras él pedírselo. *Tiene un tatuaje en el omóplato "Do what u like and lov what u do". *En una entrevista para BNT News dijo "Me gustan las mujeres con moral. Claro que si dijiese que no me fijo en el físico sería una mentira, pero creo que es bonito ver a alguien que ayuda a una señora mayor o señor en la calle, a pesar de no ser bonita. O bien se trate de alquien que recoge la basura o alguien que es formal. Cualquier cosa que salga sinceramente de su corazón. Creo que ver eso es realmente precioso". *Dijó que si tuviese novia, le haría chocolate casero y se lo llevaría para que se lo comiese. *Durante las grabaciones del video "Warrior" donde habia fuego se quemo las cejas y algo del pelo, pero por suerte no fue nada serio. *Yongguk puede verse muy rudo, pero también puede ser un hombre muy emotivo y sensible, comprobado es en el show llamado "Ta-dah! its B.A.P!" (en el episodio 2 se puso a llorar). *Tiene una buena relación con todos los miembros, en especial con Himchan debido a que ambos tienen la misma edad. *Cada uno de los miembro de B.A.P tiene sus respectivas tareas y Yongguk maneja lo que sucede en el dormitorio. *Dijo que está a cargo de ser el 'padre' del grupo por ser el mayor. *Le gusta ejercitarse. *Reveló que no baila bien debido a que es un rapero, lo cual le hizo tener muchos problemas. Sin embargo, se ha esforzado mucho en todo lo que fallaba. Cuando todos los miembros del grupo se iban a su casa practicaba solo, por eso ha ido progresando poco a poco. *Cree que su punto fuerte es que tiene más experiencia musical en comparación con los otros miembros. Su punto malo es que le falta la ternura y bondad de sus dongsaengs. *Tiene envidia a todos los miembros. A Himchan por ser tan amistoso, a Daehyun por tener una cara bonita, a Jongup por su cuerpo y sus habilidades en el baile, a Youngjae por ser inteligente y a Zelo porque tiene muchos talentos. *En el "Live Stream" de Allkpop, le preguntaron como pensó en el nombre "BABY" para el fanclub, a lo que respondió: "La razón por la que elegí 'BABY' es porque es una expresión de cariño utilizado para las novias y los bebés. En un antiguo video, una vez dijimos 'Wassup, baby' y a un montón de gente le gustó y se puso de moda. Puesto que es un nombre que hemos estado usando durante un tiempo, espero que a la gente le guste." *Ha demostrado tener un corazón muy cálido, ya que se ha registrado como miembro en organizaciones tanto en Corea como en el extranjero, que prestan apoyo con el fin de ayudar a niños. Es miembro de World Vision, Save the Children y Unicef. *Yongguk dijo que su voz y estatura es similar a la de su hermano gemelo. Su nombre es "Yongnam". * Confesó que sólo ha tendido 2 novias, ninguna de ella del industria del entretenimiento. * En Chinchin Chingu radio, Yongguk dijó que en caso una foto donde aparescan él y su novia se haya difundido másivamente, negarlo sería mentir y preferiría ser honesto. *Ji Eun de Secret eligió a Yongguk como el miembro cuya imagen difiera más dentro y fuera del escenario. Ante ello, Yongguk dijo que dentro del escenario siente que se vuelve seguro, pero cuando sale él realmente no puede hablar bien tampoco, por lo que termina no hablando. *Sus canciones favoritas de B.A.P son "Voicemail" y "What the hell", ya que las compuso cómodamente utilizando los problemas de la sociedad. *B.A.P significa para él inocencia. Dijo que aunque está en la edad en que ha perdido la inocencia, se siente restaurado cuando está con los otros miembros. *Su chica ideal es la actriz china Tang Wei. *Su meta es producir un álbum entero, pero piensa que tomará tiempo ya que todavía es inexperto. *Es el cuarto mejor rapero del K-pop (segun lista oficial coreana) siendo superado por Park Kyung (Tercero), G-Dragon (Segundo) y Zico (Primero). *No puede vivir sin el ramen, dijo que es un regalo de los dioses. *Confesó que sus padres estaban muy en contra de que siguiera una carrera en la música, por ello le dijeron que podía ser cantante si se convertía en el # 1 en la escuela secundaria, y asi lo hizo. A pesar de que sus notas eran lo suficientemente altas para entrar en una buena universidad, no se inscribió en ninguna de las universidades en las que fue aceptado, porque quisó dedicar su tiempo a la música. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Cyworld *Twitter *Facebook Galeria 377030_334821906531935_113943135286481_1645039_968301606_n.jpg 2-bang-k.PNG 4-bang-k.PNG 3-bang-k.PNG 394941_356834607663998_113943135286481_1722337_954889519_n.jpg YONGGUK3.jpg 396732_197438747020220_121842857913143_318652_1026073216_n.jpg Tumblr_lxwheo9QSi1r9wtoko1_500.jpg bap4.jpg YONGGUK11.jpg bang2.JPG YONGGUK17.jpg Bang1.jpg 558737_430888520258606_113943135286481_1957646_257702125_n.jpg 429029_249614085116966_219610728117302_555238_2054300490_n.jpg 538751_430888426925282_113943135286481_1957640_728957756_n.jpg YONGGUK10.jpg YONGGUK7.jpg 403599_249614005116974_219610728117302_555236_1505633893_n.jpg YONGGUK00.jpg Bap3.jpg tumblr_m7b40yUmFb1rrlge0o5_1280.jpg YONGGUK9.jpg power image.jpg YONGGUK8.jpg YONGGUK0.jpg matoki.jpg tumblr_m7d3waBTgI1rnkj5ho1_r1_1280.jpg YONGGUK15.jpg YONGGUK14.jpg YONGGUK16.jpg 582647 277861698993469 68155590 n.jpg 522914 296380863808219 237876057 n.jpg Tumblr mc01bvj00h1rcsl0zo1 500.jpg yongguk stop it.png yongguk hajima (2).jpg yongguk mtvk 2.jpg Yongguk calendar.png Yongguk new year 2013.jpg yongguk one shot.jpg Videografia thumb|285px|right|I REMEMBERthumb|285px|left|Going Crazy Categoría:KCantante Categoría:TS Entertainment